Sniff her out, dude
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Dogmeat, faithful companion of many a battle, also knows how to take care of his beloved master in times of peace. Always sensing needs and, in his own way, providing the solution.


Written for the Fallout Kink meme on Life Journal. Since I missed the point and didn't quite hit the prompt I won't repeat that here, but this story came out of it, so I thought I should mention it.

* * *

><p>She was the best pack mate he had ever had. She fed him well, she let him roam free, she let him tear apart everything that threatened his little pack and she knew how to scratch ears. They often slept in a cuddle, too, just like the pack members they were supposed to be. Too bad she wasn't properly four-legged and furred but one of the big ones, hairless and snoutless with no proper sense of smell or hearing, or else she'd been a good mate.<br>He was of the opinion that she ought to find herself her own mate however, as she often enough reeked of sexual frustration and that was the only thing he couldn't do anything about. And now she was doing _that_ again. With a deep sigh Dogmeat crawled up on the sofa beside her, extended his snout into the direction of her crotch and had a sniff in mild curiosity before digging his furry head into her armpit.

She dug one of her paws into his fur and sighed, barking and whining a lot of intelligible nonsense while pawing herself with the other. She smelled of sex whenever she did _that_, but it didn't particularly turn him on. Too little fur, too long a pair of hind legs. But she appreciated his presence whenever she did _it_, whatever it was, and she happened to reek a little less of sexual frustration for a while afterwards. She really needed to find herself a mate. Maybe he would have to take a paw in that.

She fell asleep afterwards and he flopped down in front of the door so that everyone trying to enter would fall over forty pound of muscle, fur and a complete set of well kept and well used canines. His senses would stay alert even if he slept, he knew that with deeply ingrained instinct, and he closed his eyes without thinking further about a problem he couldn't solve, anyway.

The very next day, however, brought a chance. They set off again, leaving the den of metal in the hole in the ground and travelling with the rising sun on their left until they reached the river that they crossed swimming. No huge ones this time and that was fine with him; he hated the oily taste of their blood.

There was that other hulk of metal, a dark, sinister place full of exciting and frightening smells and sounds. He hated the bridge, it was wrong to walk over ground you could see through, see more ground and that far below, but he kept his ears peeled and his nose in the wind. There was the big one who smelled of nothing but metal. His master exchanged a few barks with the non-smelling one that reminded him of the metal-man in front of their other den, but he already knew that this place was safe and these big ones were non-hostile. He was at ease as he followed her into the dark hallways, down some stairs and into a room that smelled of sweat and fermentation.

He instantly picked up a somewhat familiar smell. Here was a male they had encountered before. In that cave of metal, a couple of days ago. Right before his pack mate had spent a lot of time howling and whining and rubbing her eyes and doing _it_ a couple of times. He sincerely hoped that whoever was the source of the smell didn't set that off again.

She saw him, finally. With a proper sense of smell she'd have noticed him long since, but whatever. She sat down with the other big one and they drank of the fermented stuff he found absolutely despicable while they barked at each other in low voices. And after a long time, when they finally left the stinking place, he came with them.

They travelled more, for days and days. The male big one never got close to her, and Dogmeat was sure he couldn't smell her sex either; the big ones were just so pathetic in smelling anything. And it was so ridiculously clear she was in heat. Very much so. But why on earth she didn't give the male one any signals as he so pointedly failed to pick up her scent Dogmeat had no clue, especially since the male one smelled of sexual frustration as well!

Big Ones! They surely seemed to know how to make life difficult.

They returned to the metal den in the hole in the ground at last. There was her own nest, and she crept into it, and the male one found himself another place to sleep. And finally, when she curled up in her nest and began doing _that_ again Dogmeat decided he had smelled enough sexual frustration. He left her bedroom after pushing the door open with his nose and padded down the stairs. He nudged the other big one who was fast asleep and hadn't heard him coming. Pathetic.

The big one grumbled as Dogmeat pawed him awake before taking a bit of the dark skin that he wore instead of fur between his teeth and tugged. He growled something but in the end, got up and followed him, smelling of worry. Up the stairs they went. And the big one opened the door, saw her doing _it_, and she saw him and shrieked like a horrified puppy. The smell of sex suddenly grew in intensity and even through the layer of second skin Dogmeat could see the big one's male organ readying itself to perform. That looked promising.

She, on the other hand, whined and tried to cover herself with a blanket. Oh no, this had to end right here. Dogmeat walked over, took the blanket between two teeth and pulled it away. The big male one behind him barked out loud and high a couple of times when he retreated with the blanket in tow.  
>She whined, but it sounded less desperate. The big one sauntered over. They looked at each other. Then the male shrugged the black piece of second skin off his shoulders.<p>

Filled with a deep satisfaction over a problem solved and a job well done Dogmeat dropped the blanket into the corner, shoved it into a comfortable cushion and rolled himself up on it while listening to their sounds; probing the smell of sexual tension and at long last, sexual relief.

Finally.


End file.
